La frange de Riku
by chourmette
Summary: [SoRiku] Sora fait une fixette sur la frange de Riku. Ou comment un petit détail peut faire commencer une vraie histoire. (romance, oneshot)


Bonjour à tous! voici un petit oneshot écrit de minuit à 3h du matin. Trop de SoRiku, trop de SoRiku...

 **Disclaimer** : Sora et Riku ne m'appartiennent pas, mais j'aimerais.

Bonne lecture, les gens.

* * *

-Riku, pourquoi tu gardes toujours ta frange ?

L'interpellé stoppa net.

-Hein ? fit-il à l'encontre de son ami.

-Pourquoi tu gardes ta frange ? répéta Sora, impassible.

Riku resta incertain pendant un instant. Son meilleur ami, assis sur la plage, le regardait se rafraîchir dans la mer après un entraînement assez musclé entre les deux jeunes hommes. L'air neutre du brun rendait ses pensées imperméables en cet instant.

-Tu me parles coupe de cheveux toi maintenant ? dit le plus âgé d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

-Oh ça va, répliqua Sora. Nan sérieusement. Ca te va bien quand on voit ton front.

Riku fut à nouveau perplexe. Il passa alors sa main sur ses cheveux mouillés pour constater qu'une partie de sa frange était partie en arrière à cause de l'eau. Par habitude, il les rabattit sur son front, ce qui provoqua les protestations de Sora.

-Ooh, mais non, garde les en arrière !

-Nan mais Sora, sérieux, qu'est ce que t'en as à faire de ma coupe de cheveux... dit Riku en se dirigeant vers son ami.

Le brun pinça le coin de ses lèvres en signe de mécontentement. Ce que Riku pouvait être... Riku, parfois.

Il l'observa sans mot dire sortir de la mer. L'eau dégoulinait sur son torse et sur ses muscles gonflés par l'effort de l'entraînement. Ses cheveux mouillés laissaient mieux voir ses yeux turquoise. Et son short, devenu moulant par l'effet de l'eau suggéraient - Sora détourna le regard nerveusement.

Riku arriva à sa hauteur, et s'assit à côté de lui sur le sable, les bras posés sur ses genoux levés vers le ciel. Sora, en tailleur, tourna la tête vers lui et le fixa.

-Nan sérieusement, pourquoi tu gardes ta frange ?

Son meilleur ami leva les yeux au ciel avec un mouvement de tête. Ce que Sora pouvait être... Sora, par moments.

-T'as pas bientôt fini...

Il regarda alors Sora, dont le visage était toujours aussi déterminé. Devant cela, il répondit, résigné :

-J'en sais rien, comme ça.

-Chuis sûr que c'est pour avoir un côté mystérieux, dit Sora en riant.

Riku rigola, et murmura "peut-être" en souriant. Il vit alors le brun regarder sa frange, puis tendre la main vers son front. Riku eut le réflexe de reculer la tête, mais se laissa finalement approcher.

Les doigts de Sora se posèrent sur son front, et levèrent timidement quelques mèches. Absorbé par ce qu'il faisait, le brun tourna davantage son corps pour être en face de son ami et de ses deux, mains, lui leva alors la frange. Il regardait ce front, justement proportionné, et ces sourcils de la même couleur (étrange) que ses cheveux.

-Tu vois -enfin non, tu vois pas-, c'est mieux je pense.

Riku fixait son cadet s'affairer à lui arranger ses cheveux de ses deux mains.

"Sora...", se dit-il.

Quant à lui, s'étant baigné avant Riku, ses cheveux avaient eu le temps de sécher mais étaient encore assez aplatis, ce qui lui donnait un air peut-être plus féminin. Sora était fin, mais galbé, et Riku savait que sous sa minceur se cachait une force incommensurable. Après tout, leurs entraînements duraient des heures et Sora n'était jamais le premier à fatiguer.

Sora était rempli de particularités, que seul Riku connaissait aussi bien. Kairi, elle, ne possédait pas cette proximité avec Sora propre aux amitiés masculines. Sora était lui-même avec son meilleur ami, ne se forçait jamais. L'honnêteté entre eux était de mise. Ayant grandi ensemble en tant qu'amis d'enfance, ils se connaissaient mieux que personne. Mais les aventures de ces deux dernières années, les avaient distancés de Kairi et leur fit partager des expériences qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre. Cependant le temps passé, et les évènements et sans doute les changements dans leur relation au cours de ces aventures, avaient provoqué - ou en tout cas réveillé quelque chose. Au bout de plus d'une année de séparation, quelque chose avait changé dans la relation de Sora et Riku.

Cette chose, Riku l'avait comprise en dédiant sa vie à réveiller Sora, Sora l'avait ressentie en retrouvant Riku.

Et il était là, maintenant, à quelques centimètres du visage de Riku, tout naturellement. Il était là, à s'occuper de lui, d'une manière peut-être moins héroïque que Riku s'était occupé de lui, mais peu importe.

De son côté, Sora réfléchissait aux possibles nouvelles coupes de son aîné, toujours en lui triturant sa frange. Les cheveux vraiment courts sur Riku seraient sans doute un peu choquant mais pourraient être bien - voire sexy. D'un autre côté, des mèches longues à la hauteur du reste de ses cheveux serait sans doute trop féminin...

-Je sais pas quelle coupe t'irait le mieux, mais en tout cas... commença-t-il, avant de baisser les yeux pour regarder son ami.

Les mots ne lui vinrent plus. A une dizaine de centimètres de lui, il se retrouva happé par le regard intense de Riku. Un regard muet, qui pénètre votre âme. Ca n'était pas un regard où l'on peut clairement y lire "je t'aime", non, c'était de ceux qui vous regarde et vous transperce. Le monde n'existe plus, seul l'autre vous transcende.

Riku voulait Sora. C'était aussi simple que ça. Il le voulait pour lui, avec lui, contre lui.

Par ce regard si intense, Sora ressentit tout l'amour que Riku avait pour lui. Un désir absolu de sa personne.

Riku lut le trouble dans les yeux de Sora. Ce dernier prit alors conscience de ses mains posées sur les cheveux de son ami, et commença à les abaisser en murmurant :

-...ça te va bien.

Ne pouvant toujours pas détacher son regard de celui de Riku, il se dit qu'il était beau, ainsi coiffé. Terriblement beau. Ne pouvant plus soutenir son regard si pénétrant, Sora baissa timidement la tête et décolla ses mains du visage de Riku. Mais celui-ci le retint en attrappant vivement ses poignets, avant d'embrasser Sora doucement.

Surpris, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, Sora n'y opposa aucune résistance. Riku se retira au bout de quelques secondes, puis redéposa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Sora.

"Riku" "Riku m'embrasse"

Pris d'un déclic, Sora répondit doucement au baiser. Riku lâcha alors les poignets du brun qui vint placer ses mains à la base du cou de son "ami". Celui-ci posa sa main gauche sur la taille du brun, et il passa l'autre dans ses cheveux.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait arrêter de s'embrasser. C'était comme si le moment qu'ils avaient toujours attendu était enfin arrivé, et ils ne voulaient pas le casser. Au bout d'un long moment, ils se séparèrent et appuyèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre.

Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. Leurs sentiments étaient partagés, mais les mots leur posait un problème.

Que dire après cela ?

Cela change-t-il quelque chose à notre relation ? M'aime-t-il ? Est-ce trop tôt pour le dire ?

Ils finirent par se réembrasser, plusieurs fois, longuement. Sans rien dire, mais parfois avec un sourire, un rire. Ils n'avaient plus aucune notion du temps, et n'auraient pas sû dire si cela avait duré 10 minutes ou une heure.

Le soleil se couchait et ils étaient toujours l'un près de l'autre. Ce fut Riku qui prononça les premiers mots :

-On y va ?

Sora le regarda, déçu qu'il veuille partir, comme si de rien n'était. Il soupira, et répondit un "ouais" embêté.

Riku sourit en voyant la réaction de Sora. Il se leva, et se retournant vers le brun, lui tendit la main. Sora la saisit, se releva, mais fut surpris que Riku ne lâche pas sa main. Ce dernier le regardait droit dans les yeux, puis partit vers les barques, toujours en tenant Sora par la main.

Le héros, touché par cette silencieuse déclaration, le suivit avec un sourire heureux.

Sur le chemin du retour, Riku ramait péniblement - c'était une activité fatigante, il faut l'admettre.

-Riku, coupe-toi la frange.

-Nan.

-Allez.

-Nan.

Mais l'obstination de Sora était encore plus pénible que de ramer sur 2 kilomètres.

-Alleeeez.

-Nan. 

* * *

Et voilààà. A la base j'étais partie pour faire une scène mignonne et légère, et puis comme à chaque fois, je me retrouve à fond dans le couple et je fais un truc vachement profond. Bon, c'n'est point grave. Bisous les zouzous


End file.
